Archery Lessons
by Tactics Ninja
Summary: [One-Shot, LynxRath] Rath sees Lyn practicing her archery shortly after becoming a Blade Lord, and takes it upon himself to help her out.


"Archery Lessons"

By: Tactics Ninja (Waffle Girl)

--- Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights on the game, scenario, music, or program of the game Fire Emblem. Nintendo and Intelligent Systems claim these rights. I am using a few of the characters in this fanfic for non- profit storytelling purposes. ---

The first thing that reached Rath's ears as he stepped closer to the forest clearing was the sound of an arrow impacting with the bark of a tree. The Sacaean paid no heed to noise, thinking it to be one of his fellow archers, getting the feel of the new bows that the Lady Tactician had recently acquired. However, on actually stepping into the clearing, the nomad received quite a shock.

The archer before him was not the cheerful Wil or the charming Rebecca, but the slender Lady Lyndis. With her back to Rath, she did not notice his entrance, and the nomad stood stock-still for a moment, an uncommon blush settling on his face for but a moment as his gaze traveled from the bow she held carefully—a Short Bow of Sacaean origin—along her slender arms...

Shaking his head furiously, the nomad drew his gaze back to the bow. She handled it well, for someone with little practice, but...there were errors there. Warring between staying to offer advice and leaving before he was discovered, the nomad found his decision made for him as the lady lowered the bow, turning slightly. She quickly turned her head, a startled look being replaced by a familiar smile as she recognized him.

"Rath! It's good to see you. We haven't had a chance to talk in several days."

He said nothing, crossing the distance between them in silence. However, used to his ways, she said nothing about his lack of words.

"Ever since I was gifted that Heaven's Seal, I feel more powerful...I feel my upper-body strength has increased, as well as my dexterity. I was thinking of when you received an Orion's Bolt and started learning the sword, and I thought a bow might be an acceptable addition to my arsenal..."

"...it's a good thought. It might save you."

She smiled in his direction, and he coughed nervously, continuing on.

"I was watching you for a few moments, though...your form is good for a novice, but a little off."

"Oh? What am I doing wrong?"

"Stand with your feet apart like so..." he motioned, loosing his own bow from the leather straps that held it tight against his back and pulling a bowstring from a pouch at his belt. Stringing the bow in seconds, he drew a thin arrow from his quiver and sighted along the shaft experimentally before lowering the bow and shifting slightly to look at Lyn.

She had placed her feet apart correctly, so he continued on.

"Your hand is a little off...here, hold the bow like so..." turning to face the trees, the nomad raised his bow, his hand shifting to the proper place almost automatically, out of long habit. Pulling the string back, he loosed the arrow, watching as the shaft flew straight and true, impacting with a knot on the tree at which he had been aiming.

He turned just as Lyn loosed an arrow as well; her arrow did not fare as well as his, however, missing the tree entirely and flying harmlessly into the undergrowth beyond.

She sighed in mild exasperation and turned to look at him.

"Raise your bow again..." Rath began. Watching as she did so, he stepped closer to examine the positioning of her hands. "No, move your hand a little further down..."

"Like this?" Lyn asked, shifting her grip.

"Almost...a little too far." The nomad bit his lip, suddenly stuck with a strange idea. Before his natural reserve could come into play, he stepped forward, mere inches from the Blade Lord's back, reaching his arms around hers and placing his hand over her own, gently correcting her grip.

"Here," he said, taking a step back, shaken by what he had just done. Taking another step back, he watched as the lady, equally shaken, missed her shot once again. "...I'm sorry. I'm disrupting your practice. I'll leave."

"No! Rath..." she said, turning towards him, lowering the bow. She was blushing, but, to his amazement, he detected no trace of disgust in her eyes. If anything, there was...hope?

"Lyn..." he said softly.

"What you did wasn't wrong...don't run away," she said softly.

"A lady of your rank..." he returned. "I shouldn't have..."

"You're the chieftain's son," she retorted. "And rank doesn't matter to me anyway."

Taking two steps forward to close the distance between them, Rath looked down at her, a war of emotions raging in his head. At long last, he dipped his head down slightly, just as she leaned upwards, their lips meeting in a hesitant kiss. Both drew back slightly, shocked at their own boldness, before once again meeting in a longer kiss, more passionate, stopping only due to air and the bow crushed between their bodies.

Lyn glanced at the bow with an embarrassed chuckle. "May I still ask you for archery lessons, then?"

Rath couldn't contain a rare smile himself, and stepped forward, gently turning her back towards the trees. "That you may."

---

Author's Note: oO WTF! I need to lay off the gummi bears. XD


End file.
